everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Zanus "Zane" von Olympus
Zanus "Zane" von Olympus is the son of Zeus and Hera from Greek mythology. Destined to succceed his infamous father, he sides with the Rebels (more specifically as a member of the Rebel Mythos), as he has no desire to repeat any of the mortal rights violations his father may have committed in the past, and also because he wishes to be with his love Erin Discord, despite the major objections of his much more popular sister. Character Personality Zane is surprisingly humble for someone destined to lead the next generation of Olympians. He doesn’t think too highly of himself, to the point where it borders on insecurity. Raised with incredibly high standards, he has a slight inferiority-complex which he hasn’t fully been cured of. It wouldn’t be so bad if he talked about it, but he doesn’t. For someone as voluntarily hard-working as he is, he really can’t help himself, nor will he seek council of any kind. Rather good at white lies, though not at all proud of it, he can convince most anyone close to him everything’s fine. He feels rather embarrassed to bring up his problems because, in his mind, he’s had a near-perfect privileged childhood growing up on Olympus and isn’t entitled to complain. Still, for what he lacks in self-esteem he more than makes up for by building up the confidence of others, never letting anyone feel less than stellar about themselves. He has an odd talent of just figuring out what a person is going through and being able to comfort them about it, hardly knowing who they are. To him, everyone is mostly good by default, and just needs a little push in the right moral direction. This may seem endearing at first, but this also leads him to being a little bit naïve, just assuming people care. Although he’s hardly a trouble-maker, he’s the type of person to get involved with the wrong crowd to be a good influence, blindly thinking he can help them, not realizing some people simply cannot be helped, or at least not in time before something is done to him. And because he’s not as powerful as he’s expected to be, it’s not like he’ll be able to defend himself. Even if he’s entirely aware of someone’s faults and wrongdoings, he will insist on helping them no matter the personal cost. Still, as he’s recently learned, not everyone’s capable of immediate change, and he’s certainly not virtuous enough to be patient for eternity. Still, for the most part, he loves helping others, and will put aside most personal costs and prior wrongdoings to do so. Despite having his limits, Zane is very forgiving to the few he admits have wronged him or his friends. Being an immortal, he thinks an eternity is a long time to hold a grudge, so he approaches those who seek his forgiveness with an open mind and heart. Although he’d wish to believe he’s entirely non-biased, he is most definitely willing to forgive his owned loved ones, and they can get away with a lot more than most can. Unfortunately, it’s his family that most often ends up being the worst of the worst. But he’s loyal to a fault, and it takes some severe actions to get him to admit that a relative or friend isn’t warranting of forgiveness. Speaking of family, not only is he hextremely forgiving, he’s also very apologetic. He apologizes for himself way too often, and also tends to do it on behalf of his crazy family, who never seem to have the conscience he does. TBA (i apologise for all the WIPs i have on this wiki) Trivia * Zane is albino, a trait no one else in his immediate family seems to possess * He has a Pinterest aesthetic board which can be viewed here Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Greek Mythology Category:The Marriage of Zeus and Hera Category:The Twelve Labors of Heracles Category:Characters Category:Ship of The Month Category:Airbenderfreak's Mythos Category:Zane von Olympus